Fever
by Kadyn
Summary: Set during the Episode 'What Lies Below' My version of what should have happened with a half-insane Peter and Olivia trapped in a building. sort of a PWP! set in canon.
1. Chapter 1

Fever

The doors sealed shut behind Agent Olivia Dunham's back. The bolt locking back into place seemed to echo in the empty room louder then physically possible. Olivia turned to offer a quick smile of reassurance over her shoulder to Walter and Astrid through the thick Plexiglas of the CDC's containment shield over the buildings' entrance. Astrid's face was grim her hands clasped before her chest in gesture of silent prayer.

Walter's face was almost blank; Olivia recognized that expression, having witnessed the same carefully blank control cross Peter's face numerous times. Helplessness and Panic. 'Livia quickly turned back to the crisis at hand.

Right. Simple really. She had to get to the climate control systems in the basement of the office building and return power to the air ventilation system allowing the sedative to be circulated throughout the building's air and averting a catastrophe.

In a building full of people driven into a blind frenzy to escape because of a prehistoric virus piggybacked into the modern world by a greedy oil tycoon.

Before the CDC released their hellhounds with big guns and no regard for human life to kill everyone in the building.

Piece of cake. No pressure.

Peter was in the building. And now so was she, if she didn't make it in time… But no she refused to think like that.

Starting towards the direction indicated on the blueprint she'd been provided Olivia tried hard not to think about how close they had already come to loosing Peter today. What the hell had he been thinking trying to rush the security guards to exit the building?

But then he hadn't been thinking had he?

He had already lost control of at least part of his higher thinking to the thing inside him. Its desire to spread itself overriding what Olivia knew Peter's natural reaction in such a situation would have been; to protect everyone, including her by sequestering himself inside the building and not coming anywhere near another living being.

Peters maniac expression through the window flashed again through Olivia's mind and she wondered if perhaps this wasn't all for nothing anyway. Perhaps his mind was already completely under the virus's control, his brilliant mind, pure genius even under the virus's influence; _No._ Olivia corrected herself mentally; _Because of it._

Peter had tricked them into thinking he wasn't infected, in a matter of seconds jeopardizing everything.

Even if Walter did find a cure; a vaccine for the virus, had Peter's brain been damaged beyond repair? Olivia's mind couldn't help but call up the multiple eccentricities and shear insanity of Peter's brilliant father Walter; whose mind was completely and irrevocably shattered beyond repair.

Was it possible that madness in this family of geniuses simply ran too close to the surface and that was what had driven Peter over the edge? A weaker hosts? Easier Prey? A stronger weapon with which to distribute itself over a greater populace.

His blood shot eyes, rage reddened face as he locked his gaze on her, Pure Fury and…Hatred in his eyes. She'd felt fear for the first time looking at him, Fear of him as much as for him. He looked nothing like her Peter in that instant, He was a complete stranger, and a mad man.

_Her Peter? _

Olivia would have slapped herself if she'd been in the privacy of her own home. How utterly ridiculous, Peter wasn't _Her_ Anything. And if she didn't hurry up neither of them was going to be functioning on ANY level long enough for her to properly chastise herself for such a ridiculous slip; even if it had only been in her mind.

Olivia was turning the corner to another set of stairs following the blueprints in her hand when a body slammed into her from behind at a dead run, the impact slamming her into the wall. Olivia's self preservation instinct, combined with her FBI combat training had her lashing out at her attacker with her foot and fist while reaching for her gun even as she tumbled to the ground.

Olivia felt a grim satisfaction as her assailant let out a roar of pain and fury her foot connecting with his knee, and her fist hit what felt like the side of someone's face; just a glancing blow before the hard concrete floor of the underground labyrinth of the basement connected hard with her shoulder and head to send blinding shots of white pain across her vision. All thoughts momentarily eclipsed by the searing pain, Olivia was powerless to stop her attacker from pouncing on her as she struggled to force her own limbs to listen.

Still trying to shake off the impact and still wrestling her Glock from it's holster Olivia pushed at her attacker desperate to gain the upper hand before she could be pinned completely under her obviously heavier opponent. Olivia tried to roll her body to free her gun and was instantly trapped as her attacker shifted his weight to her torso her body pinned almost faced down to the cold concrete, one hand trapped beneath her the other pushing uselessly up against the weight on her back.

"Liiivia!"

Olivia felt her blood run cold. No, this could not be Peter. Peter would _never_ attack her.

_Not your Peter…._Her mind reminded her with a sinking feeling Olivia remembered the insane rage on Peter's face through the glass window…._He's Not your Peter…_

"You left me in here! You left me Livia!" Peter shook her like a ragdoll his large roughly calloused hands on her shoulders. His breath hissing in her ear hot, and livid with betrayal.

"How could you let them do that to me?" He shook her again and Olivia struggled with her foggy brain for a response.

"Peter, you're sick, but we have a cure, Walter has a cure, you have to let me up," Olivia swallowed her throat suddenly dry, fear gripped her stomach trembled along her arms and legs breath coming faster.

_You have to Get up Olivia, Act, Move, Do Something!_

Could she get away from Peter long enough to reach to room at end of the hall? If it came to a physical altercation Olivia knew she would be in trouble despite her training. She didn't want to hurt Peter, but as his hands tightened painfully on her she wondered if Peter was in control enough to offer her the same consideration. Would she have to…her mind stumbled over the thought, could she shoot Peter if it came to that?

It wouldn't come to that she'd get them out of this. "Peter, let me up, I have to fix something so that they can cure us, they can't come in until I do.."

"That's BULLSHIT Livia! There is no cure, the left us in here to DIE! You LEFT ME!" Olivia winced at the venom in his voice, if he squeezed her shoulders any tighter he might break something. She knew she would already sport multiple bruises tomorrow on her forehead, hip and shoulders from her tumble and where his fingers were digging into her flesh; if she lived to see tomorrow that is.

"Livia answer me!" His voice hissed in her ear, his warm breath sending shivers that had nothing to do with the fear coiled inside her straight to the pit of her stomach. She felt her muscles tense with an all new awareness how close he was. Peter had pinned her to the cold floor with the length of his body. His fever heated skin radiating flames of heat that poured right through her clothes to lick at the fear slicked skin of her back and thighs, his breath ragged and uneven bringing his chest into contact with her upper back every few seconds. She'd never allowed herself to be this close to him. Ever. It was a matter of professional courtesy as well as an act of self preservation.

Peter Bishop was dangerous. And not just because he was infected with a deadly virus and had her momentarily pinned to the floor her hands trapped useless below her , completely at he mercy of a temporary madman.

Oh no, Peter Bishop had been dangerous from the moment she'd first laid eyes on him.

Trouble with a capital T. He'd been Sex incarnate. Pure temptation. A feast for the senses.

A strappingly boyish and yet simultaneously rugged six foot, blue eyed perpetually tussled haired, smart mouth. As if that wasn't enough he'd also been fully armed to the teeth with a genius IQ and enough random tidbits of both intelligence and skill to keep her constantly not only off balance around him; but continually impressed.

Dangerous.

And he hadn't gotten any less dangerous to her senses or common sense as time went on.

Neither Bishop did anything half way and something about Peter Bishop made him want to court the impossible; flirt with disaster, push the envelope…he certainly seemed to take great joy in pushing her buttons. All of them, Even the one's she'd thought she'd put away for good after her disastrous affair with her partner.

But no Peter was always stirring things up and launching assaults on Olivia's delicate equilibrium and sense of right and wrong, ever challenging her to not just believe blindly in something but to know it; understand it, to defend her ideas and thoughts with the same conviction he gave his own.

The devilish quirk that touched the corners of his mouth when he'd pushed her into a mental corner and watched her fight her way back to the center ring was both intriguing and irritating.

Olivia had fanaticized about kissing that grin right off his face almost as many times as she'd entertained the idea of slapping him.

The way he invaded her space, leaning just a little too close. Sitting just a hairsbreadth from her side when no one was looking casually brushing his thigh against hers. Leaning so that when they talked his breath ghosted over her neck to leave Goosebumps against her skin was Dangerous

The lingering glances, and the coy smile he flashed her instead of having the decency to just look away in sensible embarrassment as Olivia would have done had he caught her looking at him that way.

Because that way, that _Look_, was Dangerous. You weren't supposed to look at your partner like you were wondering how she would taste.

"Livia I don't think you're listening to me," Peter's whole body seemed to press against hers and Olivia found it suddenly very difficult to breathe. Even more so when Peter's right hand released her shoulder to slide around her chest pulling her tinier frame flush against his. She found her breath coming out in harsh gasps had found the rhythm of Peter's breathing and was now mimicking it perfectly.

In and out in perfect rhythm minutes seemed to crawl, it felt to Olivia they lay there perfectly still for hours afraid to move, afraid to react, while simultaneously; terrifyingly aware of the seconds sliding away into minutes, of time closing in.

But still she lay there, just breathing, until she felt the heat of Peter's mouth envelope her ear and her breath caught in her throat nearly choking her.

She had to talk her way out of this. FAST.

"Peter..." No good, it came out as more of a moan then she'd intended. Olivia tried to swallow and start again. "Peter, you have to stop, you have to listen to me"

"No Livia, I always listen to you, I always do what you want." His words tickled along her neck his hot breath raising Goosebumps all the way down her spine as heat coiled hotter in the pit of her stomach.

"Peter, you're not well" His tongue began to follow a path from her earlobe down her delicate neckline, stopping just above the base of her neck to dip his tongue into the little hollow above her clavicle bringing a gasp to her breath that shouldn't have been there.

"Listening to you gets us nowhere,"

"Peter," Olivia had to close her eyes to try and collect her mangled thoughts when his right hand joined in the assault on her overtaxed senses, apparently no longer content to simply hold her body firmly against his own. He began instead tracing the outline of her breast through her button down blouse and the silky cup of her bra.

"Olivia," He was mocking her, she was sure of it. And she had to fight to remember why that was important when his mouth descended on her neck and earlobe again his tongue tracing a senselessly maddening pattern across her skin, nipping with his teeth against her then working his way back towards her jaw. He made an irritated sound of frustration at her apparent lack of response and quickly moved his left hand to turn her face to meet his own.

Olivia's brightened and startled eyes meet Peter's brilliantly blue and feverish gaze. His eyes traveled from her gaze down to her lips, and she had only a moment more to react before his mouth descended on hers in a crushing, mind numbing kiss.

His mouth and hands seemed to be everywhere. Nipping, then sucking, caressing and teasing. His right hand momentarily abandoning its quest to memorize her pert breasts after rolling her now embarrassingly taught nipple between his fingers once more, even through the silken material of her shirt and bra.

His expert fingers found the clasp of her suit pants and with a deft tug popped the clasp loose possibly from the material itself in his hast to free more flesh for his questing fingers.

His tongue requested entrance to her mouth in a way that left her no room for argument, and little air left to breathe. Dizzy with lack of oxygen and too many sensations coursing through her muddled brain Olivia gasped when Peter finally pulled back moments later to tease her bottom lip between his teeth.

"Peter, Jesus. Stop, you can't…we can't…" Her words died in her throat a second later as Peter thrust his hips down into hers, pressing the length of his impressive hard on against her backside. Peter's fingers dipped beneath the open waistband of her ruined wardrobe and into her panties moments later to cup her hot, wet core.

A moan ripped from Olivia's throat and her forehead dropped to the still cool patch of cement beneath her, gasping for air as she tried to protest again, hips unconsciously rocking up and away from the cement; pressing his length more firmly against her and simultaneously allowing his hand enough room to curl one finger into her moist heat. "Jesus, Peter! Oh god. Stop!"

"Shut Up Livia." Peter grasped her shoulder in his hand and in less time then she'd though possible had her body flipped, backside now firmly pressed to the warm patch of cement flooring, her legs parted around his hips as he ground down into her, his hands running down the length of her body and under her shirt to flit across the flat taught skin of her belly.

His mouth dropped to devour hers again, tongue invading her mouth in a deliberate parody of the rhythm his hips were grinding into hers.

Jesus. She was going to pass out. She was going to die right here on this floor and not even care.

Peter's hands found the edges of her shirt, having decided that it was in his way his hands gave the offending article a vicious yank ripping cloth and scattering buttons across the hallway. Leaving Olivia's chest and abdomen bare for his exploring hands and mouth which immediately consumed the tip of one of her rosy pink nipples peeking over the fabric of her bra having shifted to offer her almost no modest covering. Not that Olivia cared the second Peter's hot mouth closed over her already pebbled nipple and began to lap at its sensitive peak with his tongue.

Her hands went from shoving at his shoulders half-heartedly to running through his hair and clutching him to her. Moans of protest began to sound more and more like his name, with a course of rasping breaths and a plea not to stop.

Peter's hands tugged roughly at the waistband of Olivia's slacks tugging them slowly millimeter by millimeter over her narrow hips as the zipper gave way. Halfway over her hips he seemed to abandon the idea of taking them off completely in lou of thrusting his fingers under the silken edge of her panties and back into her body, curling his fingers against her and inside her in a frenzied pattern that arched her back and bucked her hips forward. Her hands clutched at his neck and back as she gasped his name before dropping to grasp at his own pants. She was desperate to feel his length in her hand, against her skin, sliding along her sex.

God she needed, wanted it like she'd never wanted anything before in her life, she was going to go mad if she didn't find a way to replace Peter's fingers with the length of his erection, still trapped in his vintage faded jeans. A whimpering plead left her lips just as she managed to undo the button on his jeans, and slide his zipper down enough to reach her hand inside his usually loose fitting denim, there was barely enough room for her hand now as she grasped Peter's length and stroked him from base to tip still encased in his jeans. He let out a hiss of pleasure against her skin and ran his teeth over the nipple he'd been lapping at moments before bringing a groan from her lips and an almost reflexive squeeze of her hand around his shaft.

Olivia brought her second hand into the picture trying to shimmy Peter's jeans out of the way enough to release his erection, and silently thanked God he wasn't wearing any boxers to get in her way. She wasn't sure she had the mental capacity left to handle that too.

Stroking his length firmly in her hand Olivia grasped the wrist of Peter's still pumping fingers with her other and with a quick pump of her hand down his length began pulling him towards her entrance. Not even bothering to remove her now soaked panties, Peter's fingers hooked through them pulling aside enough material to press the head of his impressive, twitching length against her entrance. She let out a gasping moan when she felt his shaft sliding along her slick lips, tantalizingly close to where she wanted him so badly, _needed_ him so badly.

God she was so ready, so wet, so empty, she needed this more then she'd ever needed anything in her life, more than air. And judging by the hisses and groans Peter was making so did he.

"God Olivia, Oh God you feel so, so good." Peter's hand clasped around her neck holding their sweat glistening foreheads together as he meet her now equally feverish eyes. "God I wanted this, I wanted this so badly, you left me, God you left me,"

Olivia's hands smoothed up under his shirt covered back smoothing down his burning hot skin, "I'm Here, I didn't leave you, I came back," he thrust slowly forward a scant millimeter and the air left her lungs in a rush. "Oh God, Peter, Jesus, please I need you to… Oh god," he thrust forward again sliding his head along her soaked and swollen folds in a delicious torture sure to drive her more insane then Walter had ever been.

And then he was sliding inside her folds, entering her inch by precious inch, with maddening slowness, and control that neither of them should have had. Olivia bucked and writhed beneath him trying to drive him further inside of her, clawing at his clothes and back gasping and moaning as he pulled back and thrust slowly further and further in an achingly slow possession of her body.

She couldn't take it, she was going to go insane, and then suddenly with a deep thrust and a cry he was buried inside her to the hilt gasping for air, clutching her to him as he began to rock into her body in a renewed frenzy his hips crushing hers beneath him, hands clutching her to his chest, groping her hips, her side, moaning her name like a mantra that would save him from death.

God he barely fit inside her tight perfect little body, filling her to the point of almost-uncomfortable. Olivia could barely remember to breath his body moving inside her own in a perfect rhythm.

Wrapping her arms around Peter's neck Olivia could suddenly hear her wrist watch beeping frantically in alarm over the sound of her own breathing and Peter's.

She struggled for a foggy sex induced moment to remember why that was important, as Peter dipped his head to take her nipple back into his wet mouth she saw the air conditioning vent in the ceiling overhead.

God the Alarm was her 5 minute warning for when the soldiers were coming in to kill everyone. In a panic again Olivia managed to wriggle her gun out of it's open the holster on her half removed pants.

"Peter!"

He didn't respond but lifted his head to meet her eyes. She didn't waste the clear shot to pistol whip him hard knocking him off of her and onto the floor in a stunned daze.

Olivia was up in the next second and racing down the hall to the doorway to the control room. 30 seconds later she was throwing the switch and felt with relief the muggy air in the vents blow across the sweat soaked hair against her neck, circulating the gas that should be coming in any second.

Olivia debated for a split second before stowing the gun next to the vent and returning to the hallway, least Peter shoot her or vice versa before the gas took effect.

Olivia cautiously approached Peters body still laying on his side, not sure whether to expect another fight. Peter blinked up at her, unmoving, apparently she'd hit him hard enough to daze him for a few minutes. He was struggling to shake it off now, and not wanting the authorities to arrive and find them in a state of severe undress Olivia did her best to hike up his jeans and refasten her own shirt and pants before he came around.

Perhaps the gas was having a faster effect then she'd anticipated because she'd barely done that when she felt dizzy and crumpled to the floor next to Peter again.

He raised his head for a moment to look at her, but the feverish look was almost gone, and a confused expression crossed his features, "Livy?"

"Yeah, Peter?" He didn't say anything but wrapped an arm around her instead pulling her across the floor and back into the shelter of his chest. His face buried in her soft golden hair as he nuzzled into her neck breathing her in. "You came back," He raised his head to stare down at her.

Olivia could feel sleep tugging at her, standing right under the vent had obviously given her a pretty large dose already, she was fighting unconsciousness.

"Yes, Peter Always."

She closed her eyes as Peter pressed a kiss to her cheek and mumbled "My Olivia, this isn't over."

She certainly hoped not.

Finis

Disclaimer: Don't own them, sadly never will. In the case of one Mr. Peter Bishop really, really sad, I mean Hubba Hubba. ;) I'm not making any money, profit, fame or fortune from this venture. I am simply letting them out for a much needed romp. That's right this mindless drabble is entirely their fault, not mine. The Cortexiphan made me do it! ;) Now, Who wants an ice cream sandwich?

Chapter Two

Awkward.

That was the first thought to flit across Olivia's mind as she stumbled into consciousness on the EMT gurney.

Well, Technically the first thought that really started to solidify was a mixture of headache, cotton mouth and muscle aches the always followed a fight or a drug induced stupor…as she was recovering from both Olivia wasn't really that surprised.

What was unexpected in those first half lucid moments before reality really came into focus was the slick wetness Olivia felt, and the Goosebumps still raised on her skin by every movement of cloth or blanket.

_What The Hell_.

She felt like a horny teenager waking from one of those ever embarrassing dreams. Her body felt clammy with half dried sweat and slick with anticipation for nothing. She felt Oversensitive and Irritated at the same time.

Olivia tried to concentrate on the red and blue reflections in the dimpled metal roofing of the Ambulance she was in….She was awake, sort of.

Memories and bits of information flitted in and out of her head like hummingbirds zipping in and out of a feeder, there and then gone again, replaced by something else, choppy and out of order, she felt like someone had shoved what should have been the logical sequence of events in her night into a blender then shoved all the bits and pieces back in her abused head like some bizarre drugged out puzzle.

With the way her head felt it was possible her head might be the blender….she wasn't sure it was entirely done spinning yet.

Olivia began trying to reconnect her fuzzy memories into some semblance of order, trying to make some chronologic sense of the chaotic rolodex of images her brain was supplying; certain she must still be shaking off whatever bizarre sex dream she must have had; While making a mental note to chastise Walter for thinking it was a good idea to put some kind of hallucinogen in the sedative they were delivering to already delusional people.

Once she was in more control of her faculties that is.

Olivia closed her eyes trying to remember what had happened in the building just before she'd obviously succeeded in returning the air circulation to the building. But her mind steadfastly refused to offer up anything except the image of Peter writhing above her, his breath in her ear and mouth on her flesh.

_Jesus._ Olivia snapped her eyes back open to focus on the ceiling again.

Glancing around the interior of the vehicle Olivia was glad to find she was alone. She could hear voices just outside the backdoors and trying to sit up Olivia found that she was not strapped down, simply covered with one of the anti-hypothermia emergency blankets that were often piled onto disaster victims recovering from some state of injury or shock.

Taking stock of the state of her buttons Olivia wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and standing carefully and a little shaky moved to the end of the Ambulance to step out into the now subdued chaos that existed just outside the building's exterior.

Obviously the Virus cure had been a success or Olivia would have still be asleep or would have awoken inside a secured CDC container…she refused to think about the option that she would have not waken at all.

She needed to find Walter, and Peter, She needed to see him, make sure he was all right. Even if he wasn't awake yet, she just needed to see him. To know the fuzzy images in her brain and the slick heat still throbbing in her core wasn't real, it was just a dream.

"Agent Dunham" Broyles voice approached her just as she was attempting the steep steps down the back of the ambulance Olivia made it about halfway on her own and then accepted the hand offered to her, not feeling entirely steady yet.

"How are you Feeling?"

Wasn't that just a loaded question.

"I'm fine sir, a little fuzzy on exactly what happened,"

"Yes, they said that would be a side effect of the sedative used, but it will fade, I had the EMTs check you and Mr. Bishop out. It seems there was a bit of an altercation inside the building, do you remember any of that?"

An image of slamming into a wall and trying to punch someone in the face came to her but it was hazy like watching through a fog. Olivia kept her eyes on the surrounding crowd of EMT's, FBI and CDC workers not meeting his gaze. "Not really, It's all just bits and pieces now," She paused to take in a breath, trying to clear her muddled brain. "Everyone made it out okay though?"

She didn't specifically ask what she wanted to.

_Peter. Did Peter make it out okay_?

She knew if something had been wrong with Peter that Broyles would have told her immediately.

"Yes the vaccine that Dr. Bishop created worked on all the individuals infected, they're all being transferred to the hospital for observation for the next 24 hours just to be safe, but you and Peter are okay to return home after you've been cleared by CDC Doctor." He paused and seemed to take in her expression with greater scrutiny than before. "Unless you would like to go to the Hospital…."

"No." Olivia swallowed, and shook her head offering Broyles a quirk of her lips as way of apologizing for her suddenly cutting him off. "No, I'd just like to go home."

Broyles nodded in acknowledgment and instructed her to which CDC tent still held Walter and Astrid, and in which Peter was recovering; his father not allowing him to leave his sight since he'd left the building.

Steeling her nerves Olivia headed toward the makeshift building. She found Walter inside still tinkering with a few lab equipment supplies, Astrid with him, cataloging something onto a clipboard as he rattled off long names of something or other.

"Oh, Agent Dunham it's so good to see you!" Walter momentarily stopped in his hurried movements to practically skip to her side, clasping her night chilled hand in his. "I told them I would like a sample of the vaccine and the dead virus to work on further but they won't let me, do you think you could…" 

Olivia was only half listening eyes casting around the make shift laboratory until they found a rolling gurney with a still blanket covered form on it.

Olivia let out a deep breath she didn't realize she'd been holding , he was here, not locked away in some container which meant the virus cure had truly worked. Despite what Broyles had assured her Olivia couldn't get over the deranged vision of Peter in her mind just after the building had been sealed off.

"Is Peter okay?"

"What? Oh Yes, Yes. He's Fine. He is still a bit sedated and I think he must have split his lip in some kind of altercation perhaps but other than that He is fine." Walter headed toward the sleeping form of Peter and standing beside him turned back to Olivia.

"See? He's just fine, resting that's all. We're all headed home as soon as he wakes up, although I would very much like to stop and get one of those hamburgers on the way, what do they call them? Wompers?"

"I think you mean a Whoper." Astrid said from Olivia's side smiling at her.

"Yes, that's it a Whoper!"

"How are you feeling?" Astrid asked as Walter went back to moving objects into a few cardboard boxes.

"Tired, sore, a bit muddled on what exactly went on."

Astrid nodded clutching the clipboard to her chest. "You should head home, we got this here and it's been a really long day, I don't think anyone would blame you for trying to get some rest."

Olivia nodded, "I think I'd like to stay just until Peter wakes up see if he remembers anything…I think I may have given him that split lip" Astrid grinned at her. "I feel like I should apologize,"

Astrid laughed, "If you punched him, I'm sure he deserved it. I'll grab you a chair we're just packing up some of the supplies Walter insisted on bringing over from his own lab to make the vaccine."

"Thanks,"

Olivia went to stand beside Peter's sleeping form, taking a closer stock of his appearance, he looked a bit pale, and he definitely had a split lip and a bruise was just starting to color his left cheek, his breathing was slow and even though, and his face slack and relaxed free of tension at least for the time being.

It was a relief to see him resting so peacefully compared to the Amped up and furious Peter she had had to witness earlier today.

Astrid returned with a collapsible chair and Olivia set up camp next to Peter's side to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't Own but I WANT! xD

Smut bunnies ahoy; Ye be warned! I found them under the bed partying with the dust bunnies and decided to share them here! Well, the Smut bunnies at least; the dusty ones are all mine, God knows they do _enough_ multiplying without any bad influence as it is! 8)

Fever

Chapter Two

At some point Olivia must have dozed off, she didn't remember falling asleep; she didn't even remember closing her eyes to rest them. But obviously as Peter called her name and she jolted awake she had been asleep all the same.

Peter was propped on his elbows, hair sticking up in sleep induced pandemonium that was simultaneously sexy and endearing.

His eyes were a serious shade of deep solemn blue and the bruise that now stood out in stark relief against his skin nearly matched it.

Olivia winced taking in his disheveled appearance; it was one thing to use her FBI combat training to take down a suspect or a criminal; it was another to beat the crap out of her partner…even if he'd been trying to attack her at the time.

"Well, Howdy stranger," Olivia's lips quirked into a smile, leave it to Peter to find something off kilter to say to defuse a tense moment.

"Hey, yourself."

Olivia unconsciously pulled at the scratchy blanket still draped around her shoulders, feeling oddly bare and exposed in front of his gaze; she wished she'd been able to make sense of the jumbled memories of what had happened inside the building instead of falling asleep.

Judging by the pale grey light coming through the tent flap it was early dawn, maybe 5am.

Whether in the ambulance stretcher or next to Peter she'd passed most of the night in a state of duress and perplexity, obviously the sedatives where still heavy in her system and probably the best thing she could do would be to go home and sleep them off.

Peter rolled his shoulders and flexed his neck from side to side wincing a bit, as he pulled at tight muscles and joints.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got my ass kicked…and then I got high….or maybe the other way around…it's all kinda…"

"Fuzzy?" Olivia supplied seeing him grin and nod in agreement.

"They said the effects should wear off, but I don't know how long….Listen Peter I wanted to apologize…"

Peter's brow furrowed in obvious confusion. His eyes searching her expression, "For what Exactly? Saving my life? Saving the lives of everyone inside that building? Olivia I would have died in there, and you came back in to save me…what could you possibly have to apologize for?"

He looked so genuinely perplexed it was adorable.

"I uh…" Olivia paused unsure how to word everything…unsure really what she was apologizing for other then the split lip…still uncertain what was reality and what had been a drug induced dream.

"I think I gave you that split lip…"

Peter's tongue darted out to touch his bruised and butterfly patched lower lip wincing as he did so.

"Nothing to apologize for, I don't think I was exactly behaving myself, I should be the one apologizing,"

Olivia's breath left her in a rush, did that mean that he remembered things clearer then her, and that it was true?...did that mean that he regretted it?

_Of course he did_, Olivia chided herself, _how could he not?_ He was in an emotionally charged delusional state, there is no way Peter was interested in her like that. _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid_.

_God how embarrassing_.

Olivia felt herself blush and tucking her chin tried to cover it with her hair, pulling the blanket tighter around her body like a shield she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's fine, don't even worry about it,"

"Olivia….I…."

Olivia stood abruptly needing space, air, time…she needed to get away from him…from everything it was just too much right now. She turned to leave the tent intent on finding someone, whether it be FBI personnel or a taxi to take her home.

"It's fine Peter, no need to apologize…I don't even remember much of anything."

"Olivia, I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me…" He sounded so lost and hurt it tugged at Olivia's heart even as she felt the wet hot tears threatening to spill over her eyelashes, ducking her head to make sure Peter didn't see she slunk from the tent calling over her shoulder as she disappeared.

"I'm not mad, it's fine, let's just forget it okay? It never happened."

The tent flap swung shut behind her blocking out most of the dawn light again and leaving a bewildered Peter in her wake to ask the empty tent. "What never happened?"

Next chapter is up, Don't Panic!... :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own, can I buy the right to just Peter maybe? *wink wink*

Fever

Chapter Three

Olivia's Apartment

10:56pm

Olivia paced through the kitchen making tea. The day had been completely unproductive in most of the terms she normally used to classify her life.

She hadn't read any case files.

She hadn't talked to any witnesses,

Stopped killer viruses,

or been briefed on matters of national security.

And she hadn't made a single case cracking leap of logic based on facts or intuition…

Olivia Dunham had arrived home by taxi in the early dawn hours to find her answering machine light winking at her. Upon depressing the button she was not surprised in the slightest when the first message played had been the gruff and gravelly orders of Broyles, informing her that she had better not show up at the office today.

He had her down for a personal day. And not to try and go around his orders because the effects of the drugs used were clearly stated in his report and she was not cleared for duty for at least 24 hours.

Not that Olivia had really felt like working at that moment, what Olivia had felt like was a hot shower a good cry and then a long nap.

And that's exactly what she had preceded to do.

The sight in the mirror as she dropped the scratchy grey blanket to the tile floor and examined herself was shocking even though she'd expected it.

Her face was bruised in patches, and removing her shirt and pants proved the bruises went farther south than that, scratches marred the normally perfect skin of her hip, and there was what looked distinctly like love bites on her neck, shoulder, and breast.

Olivia turned the shower on full blast and standing under the searing heat let herself cry it out; knowing that this was all she would allow herself.

She'd have a good cry, she'd curse herself and curse him, and when she was done; she'd package it all away in a neat little box in the back of her mind. Like so many other painful memories she closed herself off to.

Like the death of her mother, the betrayal and death of John, and the fact that the man she loved didn't want her…didn't love her back.

Olivia stayed in the shower till the water ran cool and then mind numbingly cold, letting the pelting spray chill the heat from her tear swollen eyes and cheeks.

She'd finally emerged when she didn't think she could shiver any harder, and wrapping herself in a terrycloth robe from the bathroom door, she'd retrieved an icepack for her face from the kitchen freezer, perhaps a little late now….but it couldn't hurt, and she'd padded off to bed.

At close to 8pm she'd awoken, completely alert and oriented even in the semi dark room of her apartment bedroom. The greenish glow of her night stand clock glowing in the dimly lit room.

Olivia sighed and stretched, feeling the heaviness of sleep leave her joints and limbs, remembering the aches and pains of her encounter, she also became aware of the memories of the previous day. Bright and vivid they rushed at her now, flooding her with a barrage of images. Things were definitely clearer now, crystallized in a way Olivia never thought possible.

"Only you could be so stupid," Olivia announced to the darkened room.

Stupid to think it was possible, stupid to think he had feelings for her…that it was real…

The harsh reality that had become her world still stabbed at her heart, as if fluttered behind her ribs, and Olivia had to fight not to let the tears form again.

This was the problem with sleeping all day; now for certain she'd be up all night tormenting herself again; and tomorrow she'd be a wreck just when she'd need her strength and resolve the most.

When she'd have to face Peter again.

Olivia made a noise of distress and annoyance and flinging the covers off her legs sat up to scrub her fingers through her hair when the bedside lamp flipped on.

"I'm sure that's completely true,"

Olivia nearly jumped out of her skin; Hands raised in a defensive posture she relaxed when she recognized the trench coat draped form of Peter's slumped shoulders and derisive head tilt.

Great just what she needed.

"What do you want Peter?" Hostile. Yes, that was the way to go, Excellent! She was pulling the wounded ex-prom date routine off perfectly, real mature.

"I don't want to forget about it."

"What?" Olivia's hand dropped from ruffling her hair and she fixed him with a near glare.

"I wasn't quite clear what happened in the building earlier today. When you stormed off I thought you were mad at me for getting infected; for putting you in danger, and then for injuring you when you came to save me." He reached out a finger and traced it down the bruise across her cheek bone.

"I thought you were upset about this…" he paused and swallowed looking nervous and cagey, radiating unease and tension.

"And I was trying to apologize to you for screwing up yet again, and putting you in such a situation, I mean If I had only been more careful; IF I had listened to you then I wouldn't have been infected and the whole situation wouldn't have hinged on you risking your life to save me…Jesus if it had been anyone else inside that building and you'd tried that I would have kicked your ass." He paused taking her hands in his, turning them over and running his fingers over the scratches he found there, cataloging them away.

Olivia just sat there frozen under his hands, unsure where this was going.

"Don't take this the wrong way, I'm glad you came to save me, but _Don't Ever_ do that _Again_. You could have died!"

"I don't want to talk about this," She could feel the lump trying to form in her throat already.

"No, that's not what I'm here to talk about, your right,"

Olivia was quite certain her heart stopped then picked up double time.

"I thought that's what you were mad about, but then as I lay there I remembered what I had been dreaming."

_Ohmygod_. Sheer panic hit her senses.

Olivia couldn't do this, she could NOT have this conversation with Peter, in her bedroom, in the middle of the night in only a nightshirt.

"and I realized" his gaze met hers and his blue eyes were darker than usual, flecked with darker specks of blue and a deeper green. "It wasn't a dream,"

"No." Olivia had to admit, terrifying as it was, it had NOT been a dream.

"It's okay Peter I understand It was the virus, and the drugs," It was okay, she could excuse this temporary lapse in judgment; this slip up in protocol; they could write it off and move on because that's not what he really wanted…

It was so NOT okay, Olivia felt like she had been punched in the gut all over again, but she wouldn't admit that to herself…and she certainly wouldn't admit that to Peter, not when he didn't feel the same.

"No." Peter shook his head still holding her hands between his own.

Olivia wondered if he could feel her shaking beneath his fingers.

"Yes, I was infected; and yes, I was acting without reason, but it was _Not_ the Virus." His eyes were deadly serious searing into her own.

Olivia felt her head shake and pulling her hands from between his she pushed up from the bed and strode across the room; needing to put distance between them. Needing to run away, to categorize, and catalog, to analyze and label as was her defense mechanism of choice, but Peter was having none of it.

Following her his soft soled workmen boots were almost soundless even on her hardwood floors, he stalked her like a cat following prey; all lithe grace and dark eyes.

"Olivia, don't run from me,"

She looked like that was exactly what she was ready to do…fight or flight. That was Olivia Dunham-FBI agent's typical response to stressful situations-fight or flight.

She had fought for him to get into that building.

She had fought with him to try and save his life; and when he'd overpowered her, and had her helpless and trapped, when all other avenues were closed to her, that was when her walls had come down and he'd been able to reach the real Olivia Dunham.

Not the agent.

Not the partner.

But the woman.

It had taken an insane act of a possessed man but he'd managed to do in those moments what all his charm, and wit, and boyish good looks had failed in so many times.

He'd bridged the chasm to the true Olivia…to her passion, and feelings, to the woman that hid inside the suit, and behind the badge.

He'd found a way to reach the Olivia that he loved.

As much as Peter cursed the virus for what it did, he praised it all the more, for doing what he could not.

"This is stupid Peter, it was just a reaction to the virus, nothing more, it shouldn't have happened. Let's just forget it." Fear gripped her stomach and twisted her insides to knots.

"It wasn't the virus, and I'll prove it to you," He advanced on her and Olivia continued to back up till her back met the firm surface of her bedroom wall.

Olivia felt her hands in front of her in an unconscious mocking of her normal self defense training, but she did nothing to stop him as he slid his hands down her wrists to her elbows and around her back; as he brought his fingers to tangle in her hair.

Her breath left her lungs in a rush, the tingle that had started in the pit of her stomach was now a roaring fire in her veins, his breath was soft against her lips, his thumb tracing the curve of her jaw. And then his lips melted against hers, and his hands were soft against her curves, caressing through the thin material of her nightshirt.

Olivia could deny all she wanted what had happened, she could pretend, and ignore…but she couldn't stop her reaction to Peter.

When he was pressed so close to her; she could admit that she wanted him like this, not as a partner or a friend, though she wanted those things too, but when he invaded her space like this, Olivia could see him as a man, as a lover.

When his hands skimmed her side so gently as if she were a delicate glass figurine instead of a hard trained agent, she felt not fragile and breakable but revered and cherished.

His fingers tilted her head back to deepen the kiss, exploring her mouth and tangling his tongue with her own in a heatedly erotic dance that was both tentatively gentle and possessively bold.

When he broke for air, she felt light headed and breathless, shocked to find her fingers fisted in his coat lapels, and her body humming with the pleasure of anticipation.

"There, you see? No virus, no drugs, no life threatening situation, and I want you. I've wanted you for so long I can't remember a time when I didn't, and you can't tell me you don't feel the same, because there is nothing else in this bedroom, it's just you and me, and this."

He kissed her again, harder this time, pulling her against him, holding her curves to every inch of his heated frame.

All hard planes and soft flesh, the bare skin of her calves was tickled by the edges of his long coat as he pressed her into the wall anchoring her to the room, to this reality with his mouth, and his hands, and body….he would not allow her to run, he would force her to see that this was real, and it was happening, and she couldn't run from it, not anymore.

Olivia felt dizzy, and heated.

Goosebumps rising across her skin, and pebbling her flesh against the thin material of her jersey night shirt.

Pressing her chest into Peters created a delicious friction that had her gasping into his mouth, pushing his coat from his shoulders so she could wrap her arms around his chest. Feel his muscles flex and bunch under her fingers; not with the hurried frenzy from their first encounter…but with a different kind of urgency.

The kind of desperation that comes from wanting, from yearning for something and abstaining until the temptation is so great that even a saint could not resist.

Peter had been a man trapped in the desert without water for years, always seeing it on the horizon, reaching for it and finding only air. He had been desperate enough to drink the sand, and Now that he had her in his arms, against his lips he was drinking her in, drowning in her taste, and soft skin, loosing himself in her gasps and soft moans.

Feeling his muscles under his shirt was hardly enough for Olivia, having felt him skin to skin it was now only a tease of what she knew awaited. Peter was not a gym-bound man, he didn't primp and flex and obsess over his image like so many men Olivia had met and dated over the years; but Peter was dedicated to being healthy and he was no slouch when it came to running; often she'd seen him logging miles around the campus while his father worked. He had a runners body, not a body builders, all long sinew muscle, and lean planes…the curves he did have were slight, and accented the strength in his lean arms, broad swimmers shoulders, his abs twitched, and flexed under her fingers and Olivia felt herself grin against his mouth.

Ticklish maybe? She'd log that away for future blackmail opportunities; but for now she let her questing hands continue their exploration; his hips were lean and thin, his ass was a wet dream and Olivia had admired it from day one, being able to touch him like this should couldn't resist seeing if that perfect ass felt as nice under her hands as she'd always imagined it would.

Peter was grinning into her kiss, moving his mouth from hers to nibble the side of her neck he ran his hands down her ribs to settle around her waist pulling her away from the wall and backtracking across the room to her bed, he deftly steered her till the back of Olivia's knees hit the mattress.

Peter allowed his mouth and hands to abandon her skin momentarily as she lifted his t-shirt up and over his head freeing more skin for her to peruse. But Peter was not done atoning for his sins yet.

Gently, but firmly, with the greatest of care not grab anywhere already bruised by their earlier altercation Peter pushed her down to the bed, kneeling before her knees he began tracing his way up her long legs with his fingertips, stopping to kiss each bruise or scratch; uncertain whether he was the cause of each mark that marred her perfect skin he endeavored to atone for them all, taking note of each patch of purple or blue, and each angry red scratch that he encountered in his travels.

When he reached the hem of her jersey shirt Olivia felt her breath catch, uncertain what he would do. Feeling her heart flutter behind her ribs as he lifted the hem wordlessly and without preamble; tracing his fingers across the flat plane of her belly, pausing to run his thumb over a particularly angry bruise on her hip.

His face was so serious, so intent that Olivia became certain he was cataloging each injury he found; storing each injustice to her body that he had committed in his twisted genius brain.

Olivia didn't want him obsessing over something so trivial. Hell judging by his still swollen lip, and the color that bloomed out from his forehead to disappear under his hair Olivia knew his body was also marked with injuries that she was responsible for.

But she was not ashamed of her marks, they were badges of courage. She didn't see them as slights against her perfection; she wore them proudly as proof that she was willing to go to great lengths to save someone she loved; even when they could not save themselves.

"Peter" his name was barely a whisper, not wanting to break the spell that had settled over them, the ease in which they could touch one another without censure or fear of rejection.

"I need to see, I was so careless with you…you deserved better. Our first time, it should have been different, slow…"

Olivia shook her head she remembered every detail, vividly. And she honestly didn't think it could have gone very different even without the virus, and the frenzy it induced.

She and Peter were not gentle people; they were careful and calculating yes; but once they made a decision they were almost possessed and reckless in their near obsessive devotion to that ideal. It was what made them so brilliant on the job, their compulsion to finish what they started, to jump in with both feet and fight it out till the bitter end.

They were not by any means fickle people who gave way lightly. Both bull headed opinionated and stubborn, they had each had their proud moments, and their low ones; and over the years they had come to respect each other as more then partners and friends; Which was exactly why they had danced around this for so long.

"You think it should have been different? Then show me,"

Instead of abandoning his search Peter continued, lifting the hem of her nightshirt, pulling it off, and over her head leaving her beneath him, nothing but bare skin with a light dusting of freckles. Climbing onto the bed to straddle her hips so he could continue running his hands up her ribs and over her breasts he paused to kiss the love bite he revealed there, but he also traced his fingertips across the pale freckles on her shoulder and brought his mouth to taste the bruise he'd left on her neck and collar bone, tracing them with his tongue making her shiver beneath him.

"Touch me Peter, Please" her voice was soft and breathless, and Peter found it incredibly erotic.

Peter kissed her then, his hands continuing their slow exploration of her arms, his fingers tangling with hers when he reached her hands. Olivia deepened the kiss; bringing her knees up to rest on either side of his hips she crossed one leg over his thigh pressing his jean clad hips to her own, feeling the rough slide of his belt and the sandblasted cotton slide across her skin.

When his head dipped to her right breast Olivia released his hands to curled her fingers through his hair wanting him to touch her, because it brought her pleasure, not because he had sins he needed to atone for.

Peter's hands now it seemed had a mind of their own; skimming over her sides, teasing gently over her hard pebbled nipple, tilting her hips up to press against his hardness making her gasp and moan. Olivia's hands two were hardly idle; tracing down the curve of his abs, to his belt she fumbled for a moment searching for the right angle before successfully sliding the belt from its loops and tossing it aside.

When her hands began working on the top button of his jeans Peter pulled back from her, stilling her fingers with his own, pressing a kiss to her mouth.

"Not yet," He could have sworn he'd just seen Olivia Dunham pout in disappointment and Peter couldn't have that.

Returning his attention to her breasts Peter took her nipple in his mouth, gently sucking, and then flecking his tongue over its peak, while his thumb teased the other, Feeling her back arch pressing herself closer to him, and her gasp his name was a step in the right direction; but not enough.

Lowering himself back off the bed Peter rocked back on his knees and grabbing both Olivia's calves in one quick motion jerked her to the edge of the bed making her squeal in surprise. When he brought his hands up her thighs to caress the soft wet folds of her hot center he swore he saw her start to shake, and when he dipped his fingers into her wetness, drawing them back out with infinite slowness he waited for her to look at him before bringing them to his mouth, wanting her to see him as he tasted her for the first time.

Oh God. Olivia had definitely been caught off guard when Peter had pulled her to the end of the bed, and she definitely had not expected to see him perched between her legs, eyeing her like she was his last meal, it was sinfully erotic and intoxicating to watch Peter dip his fingers with aching slowness into her, and then to watch as he tasted her, never taking his eyes off hers, his hands possessive and greedy against her flushed skin, when he gripped her hips again and pressed a kiss to her hip bone just shy of the bruise he'd previously found there Olivia felt her whole body tremble, and shake. Her legs felt unsteady and her hands fisted in the bed sheets.

She knew what was coming, and she balanced between eager anticipation and an almost virgin nervousness. When he kissed lower and still lower in a torturously slow rhythm she was certain was designed to drive her into madness she couldn't help but squirm till his arms came around her hips to trap her, holding her still for his explorations.

And when she evade his ministrations again he bent his head to taste her at her center, tracing his tongue across her soft folds, darting between them to tasting the sweet flavor that was hers and only hers, feeling her hips buck, and her breath come out in harsh gasps and moans.

Peter grew harder under the constraining fabric of his jeans.

Hearing her cry out his name and watching her Twist and buck, feeling her body tremble, was an aphrodisiac all its own. Peter brought one of her legs up to rest over his shoulder, allowing his now free hand to join his mouth, pumping his fingers in and out of her as he sucked her clit and flicked his tongue against her He took mental note of what patterns made her scream, and what motions made her moan and buck against him. He lapped at her like she was his last meal, like she was the most delicious desert he'd ever tasted, and he couldn't get enough. It was more then Olivia could take and when he inserted another finger into her and flicked her clit again with his tongue she cried out his name as she came against his mouth, feeling Peter move to claim her as she was coming back down, he stood quickly, shucking his jeans, and boxers, and was moving to re-join her on the bed when Olivia stopped him with a hand around his cock.

Peter froze, breath coming in quick bursts, trying to maintain control and not fling her down and take her like a wild animal once more; he was more than ready and her soft warm hand pumping the length of his shaft was only increasing the need to be inside her.

"Liv, Sweetheart. Oh god."

Peters eyes closed as she brought her other hand to cup his balls, still gently pumping her hand against him, when he felt the warm heat of her breath against his tip his eyes flew open again, "Oh God, you don't have to…_Jesus_!" Olivia's tongue darted out to taste him.

"I want to," And she began running her tongue up and over his shaft. Circling his head before taking the tip into her hot tight mouth, drawing him further in sucking gently against him till his head tilted back and his eyes closed again in bliss. Olivia explored him alternately sucking and running her tongue over him in an erotic dance, that mimicked what he had done to her only moments earlier. Feeling her pull him deep into her mouth, he felt when she shifted, changing the angle to take him deeper, nearly to the base and it was more than any man could take having wanted her for so long.

Grabbing her shoulders and pulling her from him Peter shoved her back on to the mattress and the next moment he was pressed against her entrance, and Olivia's legs were wrapped around him, and she was begging him, pleading with him to take her. Writhing and twisting beneath him she wrapped her fingers around him again squeezing him almost painfully tight, but it felt so good, but it was hardly helping his resolve Peter took her hands in his own, and pinning her hands by her above he began a maddeningly slow press into her body, feeling her walls clench and tremble, pressing against his intrusion as her head tilted back and her mouth opened in surprise her eyes glazed over with lust and her building orgasm. Pulling back before she had a chance to adjust to his girth and length Peter began an achingly slow rhythm against her hips. Olivia thrashed and bucked against him, her fingers twisted in the sheets, hair fanned out around her head.

"God Peter Please, Faster…I can't take it," She was close, so close, and he was deliberately holding her there, feeling her muscles clench around his cock, and the wet heat envelope him as he drove into her almost to the hilt, but not quite, teasing her, teasing himself, wanting to make this last as long as he could.

When the defiant gleam came back into her eyes and she fought to free her hands, to force him to drive into her the way that she wanted Peter knew that he couldn't hold out much longer, the way she was bucking her hips up against him now, pressing her calf into his thigh, trying to drive him into her, was more erotic than anything he'd ever seen.

"Faster, Peter," That sounded more like an order then a plea, and Peter grinned at her.

"Like this?" Peter pulled his hips back and gave several short quick thrusts, feeling her buck and come beneath him. He grinned at her as her focus seemed to come back a bit and releasing her hands and grabbing her hips he drove himself all the way to the hilt just as her orgasm was ending, sending her over the edge again, feeling her spasm and contract around him, was almost too much.

"Or did you mean like this?" And bringing one hand up to brace his weight Peter set a new rhythm driving her into the bed, pounding into her as she gasped, and moaned and screamed his name.

Burying himself deep in the welcoming velvet heat of her body, as her legs wrapped around his hips and her fingernails dug into his back, as she came again, so hard this time that Peter wasn't positive she didn't black out for a second. And as she started to come down, he felt his bodies need for his own orgasm take over, unable to hold back any longer, he pumped furiously into her waiting heat and calling her name and gods he filled her with his hot seed her body welcoming it, trembling around him and drinking every last drop as his climax prolonged her own.

Peter lay there for a long time, struggling to remember how to breathe, and to keep his weight from crushing her. Olivia was still tangled around him, one leg wound around his thigh, her fingers twisted in his hair, her other arm wrapped around his shoulders holding his head close to the crook of her neck as she fought for breath just as he did. Her heaving chest bringing her pebbled nipples into contact with his chest with each gasping breath.

Unable to keep his weight off her any longer Peter pressed a kiss to her shoulder, and pulling his body from hers settled into the bed beside her, arm curled around her body possessively, still staking his claim on what was firmly his territory from now on.

Olivia sighed contently, turning her body so that her back was to his chest and she could steal a pillow from the head of the bed. Snuggled beneath Peter's arm she was perfectly happy to lay there basking in the afterglow of orgasm induced bliss. Feeling Peter's breathing return to normal against her back, his fingers twined with her own. Olivia had drifted off to sleep waking occasionally to shift positions, in a light pleasant sex induced slumber.

When Peter had announced he was hungry sometime later reciting a medical journal that tracked several study participants physical exertion level in relation to their increasing need for calories, she'd laughed at him and agreed.

And that was how she'd ended up here, at the end of an incredibly productive day; that had nothing to do with work what-so-ever.

Standing in her kitchen in a seriously rumpled jersey t-shirt, with a stupid grin on her face; stirring sugar into her tea while Peter made scrambled eggs and waited for his pot of coffee to finish spitting and hissing as it bubbled its way towards completion.

There were no FBI case files to be read.

No witnesses, to their quiet banter and easy laughter.

No emergency messages blinking away at the machine.

No viruses to complicate things;

or maters of national security to divert their attention…

And while one might say that quite a few leaps of logic based on facts and hard evidence had helped lead to this moment; It had _nothing_ to do with Olivia Dunham the Pragmatic and Practical FBI agent, and _everything_ to do with Olivia Dunham the woman, and the man she loved.

Finis

End Notes: I hope you like this; it took longer to complete then I expected but I think I'm pleased with the results. Love it? Hate it? To Steamy? Did it fog your glasses and break your brain? Want to Beta the next one? ; )

You know what to do, Hit Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
